No One Is Alone
by FairyTailNut
Summary: Kenzie got lucky and transferred to a really good school in Japan. Of course, her only friend/crush is back in the States, and is trying to get in as well so she won't be on her own. But he had her promise him something, that she tries to make some friends before he gets there. Can the new Neighbor's Club be of any help?


**A/N- Hey there! FairyTailNut with an OC story for a hidden gem among ecchi/harem anime! My OC will be a girl in this one. I didn't want to do a guy because it kind of messes with the whole dynamic, in my opinion. Besides, maybe having a girl who isn't obsessed with Kodoka will be a nice touch. I hope you few who read this enjoy! Oh, and I'm supposed to do disclaimers, right? I'm not the owner of I Don't Have Many Friends. If I were, it'd be a whole lot naughtier!**

* * *

"Bow. Dismissed." Kenzie Black sighed in relief as she began walking out of the classroom. Transferring to Japan for her last two years of high school had seemed like a wonderful idea. She loved anime, and they weren't as uptight about censoring. When the chance had arrived, she worked like a dog to make it happen. She'd even convinced her best/only friend to get a phone so they could stay in touch. But without him here, she was pretty much on her own, and it was tougher in school than she'd thought. Coming from a fairly small school district, she'd never expected things like required extracurricular activities, or school festivals. A couple weeks and she was already going crazy. And all this bowing crap was driving her further over the edge!

Sighing as she retrieved her shoes, she looked at herself in the small mirror set inside the locker door. Medium length scarlet hair that she let flow freely, and bright green eyes above a liberal sprinkling of freckles, she was a little bit of both cutie and beauty. She was a bit above average height, with decent curves, a mild tan and an athletic build. Not exactly a supermodel, but she never felt the need to question why several guys in her class had pestered her the first week. One had even sent her a letter asking to meet her on campus so he could confess his love. She'd straightened that out quickly by knocking him on his ass and threatening to dislocate his arm if he didn't leave her alone. Now a lot of guys were scared of her, and the prissy girls here didn't like her because she was too much of a tomboy. Was it her fault that she wasn't some cosmetics addict and already had someone she cared about? Then she looked at the small note she kept next to the mirror.

 _Good luck out there in Japan! I know you'll have an epic time. Just make you never let up and don't let limits slow you, yeah? You're one of the toughest and brightest people I know, so don't worry too much. And if you feel alone, don't. I may still be back here, but we are friends. We're tied together, through thick and thin. When you feel overwhelmed, reach for that bond. My strength and stubbornness are yours to use. I'll be right there in your heart, and maybe I'll be there in the flesh, too. Remember, if you do well and I work hard enough here, they'll let me join you there! I'll throw my whole heart into it on my end, so you'd best do the same. Heh! But be sure to make some friends while you're there. There's only so much support I can give you on my own. The more people in you heart, the stronger you'll become. The world ends at your horizons!_

 _-A_

"I'll try. You made me promise after all." The more people in your heart, the stronger you'll become. He was probably the strongest person she knew, so he's probably right. "How can someone so clueless sound so profound? Or maybe I should ask how someone who can think like that can still be so dense? Six years, and he still hasn't realized that I-" Shaking the thought away, she began walking through the halls. She was supposed to join a club, and if she wanted him to be allowed to join her, she had to keep whoever ran this place happy. Making her way to one of the boards, she looked closely. "Why do I even bother? I just looked yesterday, and there weren't any clubs I wanted to join then. What are the odds that-Never mind." There, a somewhat sad poster with a drawing that looked like it had been doodled by a toddler. "The Neighbor's Club. Blah blah treat others as God intended blah blah. Great, no luck here either." _Try looking at things from a new perspective, be it from other people's points of view, or even another angle. You'd be surprised how much it can change how you see the world around you._ "Fine... Not even on the same continent and you're still giving me advice. Heh." Turning her head to one side slightly, she almost choked. There, written diagonally, were the words Friends Wanted. _I can never tell him. He'd be insufferable for- Wait, who am I kidding? He never brags about things like that._ If he were here, he'd probably go there instantly, and drag her the whole way. "Tch. Let's go, then. Says here it's in the church. Alright then." 'Borrowing' the poster, she followed its directions.

When she reached the church, she stopped and looked around. "Now which way do I go?" A loud burp got her attention, and she saw a nun sitting on one of the benches, holding a beer can. Her friend would definitely have a fit about that, especially since it looked like she was a bit younger than they were.

"Hey there, kid. Need someone to talk to?" Figuring she'd be a good way to get directions, Kinzie walked over to the nun. She was actually pretty, with long white hair and a nice (if drunken) smile. "So, you got anything to confess, maybe? The good Lord's always listening, and I'm here to do His work." The effect was kinda ruined by the hiccup that came out when she finished speaking.

Kenzie shook her head. "Not really, I was just hoping for directions to this room. You mind?" She showed her the poster and was soon on her way. "Thanks!"

The nun, whose name was Kate, lifted her can in farewell. "*Hic!* No problem. Like I said, here to help." She wasn't so bad, in Kenzie's opinion. Soon she was in the main room, and turned to the right hallway. The room she needed was one of the last doors, so she had a little time to think.

 _"I've known how you felt for a while, Kenzie. I may be thick skulled, but I'm not_ that _dumb." Kenzie gasped as his lips met hers, and one hand made its way to the small of her back, sending shocks of pleasure through her body and pressing them closer together. The other went up to her still covered breasts, and she moaned as his strong hand molded her left breast however he wished. It was utopic, but still not enough._

 _Rather reluctantly, she pulled back from their kiss, the warmth of his lips still on her own. "Please. I've waited so long for this. I need more!" It came out as a desperate plea, and she grabbed the hand on her breast, looking closely at the familiar scar before she led it down to her skirt. "Please, A-"_

The loud thump of a slamming door broke Kenzie from her fantasy, making her scowl. _Dammit! I was so close, and I swear I could feel him touching me._ Yelling came from where she'd heard the slamming door. A pretty blonde girl with _huge_ tits was yelling and trying to open the door to the club room, which was obviously locked. It opened for a moment and she moved closer. "-want to join your club!"

"Sorry princess, but no." Then the door slammed shut again. The blonde girl ran down the hall, not noticing Kenzie. She went over to the door and listened. "We do not need to be friends with princess wannabes." _Harsh much?_

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of her." That was clearly a boy's voice. A boy and a girl alone in a locked room? Wow, and in a church. Sounded like her sorta club now.

"Of course. Why is it you give a girl blonde hair and huge knockers, and guys fawn all over them. It's disgusting!"

"What? I'm not fawning all over anybody!" Trouble in paradise?

"'Ooh, she's so glamorous and can play sports really well and makes straight As.' Sena has been at the top of the class since last year in every freaking subject. She can't be that perfect! There has to be something wrong with her!" Wow. Talk about jealous.

There must've been something she couldn't hear, because the boy said "She is not giving up."

"Why are you guys being so mean to me?! The only thing I'm trying to do is join your stupid ass club!" Right, because calling it stupid makes them more likely to let you join.

"If you're trying to spy on us, go away!"

"I'm not spying on you. I saw your poster that said you were looking for some friends! I want to join because I want friends too, OK?!"

Kenzie decided to make herself known. "If that's over, could someone open the door?" She felt the door moving and backed up. Inside was a tall boy her age with brown and blonde mixed hair and a grumpy face. Near the window, which Sena was trying to crawl in through, was a girl with really long black hair and purple eyes. "Hi, I'm Kenzie, the transfer student from America. Nice to meet you!"

A couple minutes later they were all sitting at the table. "Yeah, everybody knows how perfect I am." Kenzie was only half listening, more interested in Sena's tits, which were bouncing as she spoke. "I'm super smart, really good at sports and obviously I'm totally gorgeous." _Wow, they're really moving. Is she even wearing a bra?_

"Only if cow udders are gorgeous." OK, so Yozora is seeming a bit insecure. _Although hers do fit pretty well, tiny or no._

"Life must be pretty hard, having that flat chest."

"Oh, please. It's not like I'm that flat." The boy, Kodoka, was somehow not looking at the conversation topics. _They'd probably get along pretty well._

"You know what they say about a pair of tangerines. You might as well have nothing."

"If I murdered all the women who had larger breasts than me, I would have a relatively large rack in comparison, now wouldn't I?" Kenzie moved slightly away from her. "I don't suppose you would like to become the glorious first sacrifice in my lofty plan?" Noting the word first, she moved to the bench, away from both the other girls.

"Uh... Please stop. You came here because you wanted friends, right?" Kenzie sighed as Kodoka spoke up. _Getting in the middle of those 2, he's either brave or suicidal._

"That's right."

"What are you talking about?! You've got guys around you all the time."

"Those are just servants! I want more than that. It'd be nice to have girlfriends for once in my life. That way, when teams are formed in class when we leave school for a field trip, I'll have friends I can hang out with! 'Oh, come on, you're surrounded by boys all the time. Why don't you hang out with them?' I don't wanna hear anyone say that to me ever again! I just wanna have some real friends!"

"Now that you mention it, I have heard girls can be pretty mean to other girls, especially if they're pretty and popular and intelligent." That was forward.

"Considering you're a thug, you're a lot smarter than I thought you'd be. I don't mind stepping on you if you want me to." Sadist, huh?

"What the hell's wrong with you? Why would I want you to do that?!"

Sena turned her head slightly sideways in confusion before answering. "I don't know, the boys in my class usually love it." She recoiled from him, looking disgusted. "Don't tell me you're looking for something more than that?! What a pervy creep!"

Kodoka clenched his fists. "I am not a stupid thug or a pervy creep!"

For some reason he looked at Yozura. "What the crap are you looking at?"

"You. This situation is perfect for you guys. With both of you here you can make friends with each other, yeah?" _Wow, clueless, added that yeah at the end, got mad when she called him pervy, and he somehow doesn't leer at the gorgeous girls arguing about who has better tits. Are they related somehow?_

Sena and Yozura both growled before responding together. "What?!"

Yozura glared at the busty blonde. "Whatever, why would I ever, like ever, want to be friends with somebody like her?!"

Sena added her contribution. "And why would I ever, like ever, wanna be friends with someone like her?" Kenzie put her head in her hands. _They may be opposites physically, but in personality they're too similar to ever get along._

"What do you mean by that?!"

Sighing, Kenzie tuned out their argument to check her phone. No messages, but she did get a link for a Fairy Tail AMV. She looked up when she heard Kodoka push his chair back. He walked out of the room, and as the arguing intensified, she grabbed her things and leaped out the still-open window.

As she walked home, she chuckled. "These guys are actually as crazy as we are! No way I'm not joining that club. Plus, those girls are gorgeous. I already have a few plans on how to see if Sena does wear a bra. This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

 **Well there we go, episode 1! I have already watched both seasons of the anime, so I won't screw up the plot. Some things will change, and I'll occasionally add chapters that aren't based off the episodes, eventually developing an original plot line after the end of season 2. Unless they release season 3 before that. For fellow Fairy Tail fans, I'm working on an SYOC story and need characters. Details and the submission requirements are on my profile. Now, a hint of next chapter, told by a chibified version of Kenzie!**

 **"I love how lax sum things are in Japan. Even though I'm 17 I have an apartment to myself that's paid for by the school. Maybe after the club wraps up tomorrow I could invite 1 of the girls, hehe."**

 **That's it. Feel free to review or PM, tell me what I'm doing right or wrong. A la prochaine! (That's See you next time! in French.**


End file.
